Unbreakable Bonds
by CelticKitsune
Summary: It has been seven years since a magical mishap changed Harry's life forever. He never thought that being bonded to two Slytherins would turn out to be a true blessing in disguise. However events of the past have now come back to haunt him, and are determined to destroy what he has built with his bondmates. M/M/M mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Huge thanks to BickyMonster for beta reading this for me!

Unbreakable Bonds

Chapter 1

The sunlight shone through a gap in the curtains the light shining on the face of a young man, who groaned in annoyance before rolling over, attempting to hide his face in the warm chest of the person sleeping next to him. Another warm body pressed up behind him, a strong arm wrapping protectively around the slim waist.

Harry felt warm and content. He wanted to stay exactly where he was, but the sun was up, and Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep much longer, mostly due to the fact that his blond lover would be waking up shortly. Draco was never one to just lay in bed and waste the day could at least sometimes be convinced to stay in bed and keep Harry warm for a few more hours while the smaller man slept. But today would not be one of those days, today was going to be too busy for them to lay in bed and just enjoy each others' company.

Soft lips pressed against the back of Harry's neck making him shudder happily. "Morning," Draco greeted and Harry turned so he was facing the blond man. Smiling he leaned in giving Draco a soft kiss on the lips.

"Remind me again why we have to get up so early. We don't have to be anywhere until this afternoon," Harry said, pouting slightly, and Draco chuckled.

"We still have to go and pick up our robes from the shop, and we have to meet my mother for lunch today, and it's going to take hours to get you ready for tonight-"

"Alright, alright," Harry cut Draco off, letting out a long sigh before pulling himself up from the bed. "I call dibs on the shower first then, before you get your pale arse in there." Harry grinned, rolling over Blaise, jolting the Italian awake in his mad dash to get out of bed before Draco could grab him.

"Wha?" Blaise blinked in confusion when he heard Harry's laughter before the bathroom door was slammed shut.

"Harry's in a playful mood this morning," Draco explained, leaning over to kiss Blaise good morning before also getting out of bed.

"Not playful in the good way it would seem," Blaise said with a huff as he sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't complain too much. We all managed to have quite a lot of fun last night, and stayed awake far too late I might add," Draco commented as he went to his wardrobe and pulled out a set of suitable robes for the day. He then started going through Harry's clothes to pick out his small lover's outfit for the day. It was something that Draco had started doing after they had all moved into the one bedroom together; Harry had complained loudly about it at first, but after so many years together, the smaller man just accepted it as one thing that Draco enjoyed doing, and left him alone.

Blaise had a sappy grin on his face as he stood from the bed, heading towards the bathroom. "Let Harry shower," Draco said as he continued looking through Harry's clothes to find the perfect outfit.

"We'll save more time if I just shower with him," Blaise said, though he couldn't keep the grin from his face when Draco looked over at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't you go downstairs and start the coffee, and see what we have for breakfast, I'll pick out your clothes for today as well," Draco said. Blaise rolled his eyes but changed his direction, leaving the room to go and sort the coffee and at least get the pans out so that Harry could start breakfast when he was out of the shower.

Blaise allowed his mind to wander as he started the coffee maker that Harry had gotten him for Christmas two years ago. Blaise was amazed at how much things had changed; the three of them had been together for nearly seven years now, their bond having formed during their fifth year in Hogwarts.

They were now five years out of school, Draco had started an apprenticeship at St. Mungos, while Harry had become an Auror. It was something Blaise wished his small lover hadn't done, but he had to admit that Harry was good at what he did, even if it was a dangerous job. It would be made even more dangerous if Harry lost control of his magic, though that was something that hadn't happened in a long time. There had been a few outbursts over the years, but nothing life threatening.

"Blaise?" Harry's voice came from the doorway and Blaise looked over at him. Harry was wearing a pair of trousers, his shirt still open in the front as he came over to give Blaise his good morning kiss. "What were you thinking about?" Harry asked, looking up into violet eyes.

"About how much I hate mornings and would rather drag you back up to bed and keep you there for the day," Blaise said with a grin. Harry laughed, leaning up and kissing the tan man's cheek before going over to the stove to start making breakfast.

"I would much rather do that as well, but his highness has spoken, and Merlin forbid we wait too long to pick up our robes on time, or end up being less than an hour early to meet Narcissa," Harry joked, looking over his shoulder at Blaise. "Maybe if we behave, he'll let us leave the party early tonight." Harry gave Blaise a suggestive smile before turning his attention back to what he was doing.

"I'm sure if the two of us work on it, we could convince him quite easily," Blaise said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He went to make one for Harry but the smaller man stopped him.

"No coffee for me today, I think I might just have some tea," Harry said when he saw Blaise reaching to grab a second cup. The tan man frowned at him, a look of concern crossing his face and Harry laughed. "It's not unheard of that I have a cup of tea in the morning, my stomach is just a bit queasy," Harry admitted, though instead of this reassuring Blaise, it made him look even more worried.

"If you're not feeling well, I'm sure we can cancel today-" Blaise tried to say but he was cut off when Harry put a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"I'm fine, Blaise, really, it's just that people are making such a huge deal about this ministry party. It's the same thing every year, I think they still feel guilty about the fact that they spent nearly a whole year denying that Voldemort had returned, claiming me to be crazy," Harry said. "I just wish they didn't insist that I be there for a party honoring my name because I killed someone by simply losing all control on my magic..." Harry trailed off.

Although he had talked about it before, it was still hard for him, even all these years later. At the insistence of not only Blaise and Draco, but Sirius as well, Harry had spoken to a mind healer. Things had improved though, and though he still woke up from nightmares about his two day captivity, those nights were now few and far between.

"All the more reason we should just skip it this year," Blaise said and Harry sighed, shaking his head.

"I can put up with it for one more year I think, though I think next year we can start skipping the parties. They really are becoming redundant. I swear I am introduced to the same people every year, and I still don't remember half their names like they expect me to." Harry smiled. Blaise shook his head, setting Harry's cup of tea on the counter next to the smaller man, and was just starting to set the table as Draco walked into the kitchen.

"What's this, you're actually done showering and getting ready for the day in less than an hour?" Blaise asked in mock surprise, earning a glare from Draco, who punched Blaise's arm before sitting down in his seat.

"It has been known to happen from time to time, I wanted to make sure that you had time to get a shower this morning as well," Draco said, accepting his own cup of coffee from Blaise, who leaned down to kiss him.

"I know, love, I just enjoy teasing you." Blaise said, sitting down as Harry dished up their plates with bacon and eggs, putting some toast and hash browns on the plates as well before sitting down to join them.

Draco ate as he always did, making sure everything was cut into small bite size pieces before eating slowly. Blaise made a sandwich out of the eggs, bacon and toast, eating the hash browns last. Harry, however, felt more hungry than usual this morning, and even though the breakfast tasted good, he felt as if it were missing something.

After the third bite, Harry sighed and stood up, going to look through the cupboards. He found the syrup and sat back down, pouring a little bit onto his plate and starting to dip his eggs in it. Clearly deciding that this was what had been missing, Harry poured the syrup on everything he currently had on his plate before eating quickly.

This earned curious looks from both Blaise and Draco. Neither of them said anything at first, until they saw Harry getting up to grab seconds, it was very rare that they would see their small lover eat more than one helping. Even if Harry's appetite had increased over the years, there were still times when Harry could hardly finish what was already on his plate.

"Harry?" Draco spoke first, gaining Harry's attention as the other man was pouring more syrup onto his plate.

"Hmm?" Harry looked curiously at Draco, who gave him a questioning look, glancing at the second plate that Harry had made for himself. "What? I'm hungry. In case you forgot, I didn't get a chance to eat dinner last night," Harry reminded the blond man before making quick work of his second helping of eggs.

"You didn't eat dinner last night because you were feeling sick," Draco said and Harry just shrugged a shoulder.

"Well, I'm not feeling sick this morning," Harry said with a small grin as he shoved more syrup covered eggs into his mouth. "And I'm really hungry," Harry said once he had swallowed what was in his mouth.

Draco looked a little disgusted by that but said nothing as he stood up and cleaned up his own plate. Harry smiled as he watched him; it always made him happy when Draco did small things like that, sure it was just removing a plate from the table, and possibly rinsing it off, before setting it aside to be washed properly later, but that didn't mean it still wasn't a huge thing for Draco. Having grown up in a magical house where things were done by house elves, it was testament to how much Draco had changed since they had first been bonded nearly seven years ago.

"Are you finished?" Blaise asked and Harry glanced back around to look at his Italian lover, before looking down at his half eaten second helping. Taking a few more bites of the eggs, Harry nodded.

"Now I'm finished," he said after swallowing the food. He watched as Blaise stood and gathered the dishes from the table, giving Draco a kiss on the cheek as he put the dishes in the sink.

"I'm going to go take my shower. We can go and pick up our robes for tonight as soon as I'm dressed," Blaise promised. Draco nodded, turning his head slightly to give Blaise a quick kiss on the lips, and watching as the tan man made his way out of the room, pausing briefly at the table to give Harry a kiss on his way by.

"Do we really have to go to this stupid party tonight?" Harry asked, looking over at Draco. As much as he had assured Blaise he was okay to go, he had mostly wanted to avoid starting an argument between his two bondmates and was far from looking forward to the evening. He knew talking Draco out of them going was a long shot but he thought it was worth a try.

The blond sighed. "I know you hate the party, Harry, but it's never as bad as you think it's going to be," Draco pointed out, turning to face Harry who was pouting at him. Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you're twenty two years old, Harry, don't you think you're a bit old to be pouting about things?"

"No, since it usually get's me what I want," Harry said with a shrug. "Except for getting out of going to this stupid party," he sighed and Draco nodded.

"You are the guest of honor," Draco reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. I've been the guest of honor every year since we finished Hogwarts. They never stopped to think that maybe I didn't want to remember any of what happened, and Merlin forbid that I actually tell any of them that," Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Draco frowned as he watched Harry. There was more to it than what Harry was saying and Draco sighed, moving over to sit in the chair next to the smaller man. Placing a hand under Harry's chin, Draco tilted his lover's face up so that he could look into those bright green eyes.

"I am sorry you hate these parties so much, Harry, if I had known you were this upset about them, we never would have accepted the invitation," Draco told him. "However, we've already said we would go, and we have paid for the robes. Can you put up with it just one more night?"

Harry sighed but nodded. "I can survive one night," he agreed.

"We can leave right after dinner, and I will insist that they not make you give a speech this year," Draco promised and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Draco," Harry said.

"I'm going to go and pick out Blaise's clothes. We should be leaving to go get our robes in about twenty minutes," Draco said, standing up.

Harry nodded. "I can finish the dishes while you do that," he said, moving to do just that. Draco grabbed Harry's arm as the smaller man walked by, pulling him into a kiss. Harry sighed happily, leaning into the kiss, taking a moment to enjoy the closeness before he pulled away.

"Love you," Draco said with a small smile, happy to see how Harry seemed to brighten at hearing those simple words.

"Love you too," Harry said, beaming back at Draco before turning to do the dishes so Draco could go help Blaise get ready.

-x

Harry frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror, even though everything he currently had on had been custom made. The dark-grey, straight-cut trousers were far tighter than he thought they should be, and the rich green-coloured robe felt far too tight over his midsection. Harry turned sideways to look at himself from a different angle, and his frown deepened as he noticed that he seemed to have put on a little weight.

"Harry? Everything alright in there?" Draco asked through the curtain and Harry sighed.

"The robes don't fit," Harry said, turning away from the mirror when the curtain was pulled aside and Draco stepped into the dressing room with him. Harry allowed himself to be turned around by Draco, as the blond man pulled at the robes, inspecting them for himself. Turning Harry around once more, Draco pulled the robes shut and frowned as he too saw what Harry was talking about.

"They do seem to be a bit tight," Draco observed. "Wait here a moment," he said, turning and leaving Harry in the dressing room.

Harry sighed and looked back at his reflection, pulling gently at the robes. They didn't look bad, Draco had chose a nice color scheme for him as usual, it was just that they were obviously a little too tight, making it look like he was wearing robes that he had outgrown a year ago.

A moment later, Draco was back with the shopkeeper in tow. "What appears to be the problem, Mr. Potter?" the shop keep questioned.

"The problem is that someone didn't take the proper measurements," Draco said imperiously, giving the shop keeper an accusing look. "And now the robes that he needs for tonight do not fit him properly." Harry rolled his eyes at how dramatic Draco was being about this.

The shop keep frowned, stepping forward so he too could inspected the clothing. "I assure you, I did take the measurements properly," the shopkeep defended himself.

"Clearly you did not, or they would fit him properly now," Draco snapped.

"Draco," Harry said quickly, feeling his blond lovers temper rising. "It was an honest mistake," Harry said and looked at the shopkeep. "Will you be able to fix these?" Harry asked.

"I should be able to have them done within a couple hours," the shopkeeper said with a nod.

"Then we will just do that," Harry said, looking from the man over to Draco. "We can go have lunch with your mother, then stop back here to pick up my robes before we get ready for the ministry party," Harry reasoned

"Fine, that is acceptable," Draco huffed, still clearly annoyed.

"I'll just change back into my normal clothes for now, and let you have these back to fix," Harry said, shooing both Draco and the shopkeeper out of the dressing room before closing the curtain again.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked as he came out of his own dressing room. His slim-fit, black trousers and burgundy robes fit perfectly, accenting his long legs and complimenting his skin-tone. Draco, however, still moved forward to inspect them.

"Harry's robes don't fit, so they need to be worked on a bit more," Draco said, gently turning Blaise around so he could inspect the backside of the robes. "We should still have them in time for the party, and we can pick them up in a couple hours," Draco told him, running his hand over the smooth fabric that Blaise's robes.

"They don't fit? What, are they too big?" Blaise asked, turning back around to face Draco. The blond man shook his head.

"No, they are, in fact, too small. Which means either Harry was measured wrong, or he has actually put on some weight in the past three weeks," Draco said.

Blaise grinned and laughed. "Has our Harry been eating too many sweets?" Blaise questioned. The curtain to Harry's dressing room was pushed aside and their smaller lover came out, narrowing green eyes at Blaise.

"No, I have not been eating too many sweets," Harry snapped, moving passed the tan man over to where the shopkeeper was. He handed the robes back to the man. Blaise followed him over, not seeming the least bit phased by Harry snapping at him.

"It's not a bad thing," Blaise said, leaning against the counter as Harry stood there getting his measurements taken again. Harry did his best to ignore Blaise, knowing that the tan man was just trying to irritate him. "Though, if you are putting on weight, we may have to go buy you a whole new wardrobe." Blaise chuckled at the glare Harry sent in his direction.

"Shut up, Blaise," Harry growled, before turning his attention to the shopkeeper, who was writing down the last set of numbers.

"Alright, I will get started on these," the shopkeeper said.

"Thank you," Harry said politely, turning to look at Blaise once again. "Are you going to wear those to afternoon tea?" he asked, indicating the dress robes that Blaise was still wearing.

"No, he is not," Draco answered for Blaise. "Go change, we are going to be late to meet my mother," Draco said, herding Blaise back towards the dressing room.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to be late for something once in your life," Blaise grumbled, but he moved to go change out of the robes regardless. Draco shook his head, letting out a small sigh before he turned his attention toward Harry.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Harry frowned feeling the concern coming through his and Draco's bond. "Really, I'm fine." Harry moved forward and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "I just want today to be over with," Harry said, resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

"You'll survive today, just like you did last year, and the year before that," Draco smiled, resting his hand on Harry's head.

"And this will be the last year," Harry said with a small smile. "That thought alone will help me make it through tonight's party." Harry pulled back from Draco just enough to lean up and give the blond man a kiss.

-x

Despite Draco's insistence that they were going to be late for lunch with Narcissa, they were still an hour early, much to the amusement of Blaise, who enjoyed teasing Draco about how punctual the blond was.

"It is always best to be early, rather than late," Draco said as he leaned back in his chair. "Besides, if I wasn't so insistent that we be on time for everything, between the two of you, we would never get anywhere," he added, giving Harry a look as the smaller man was unable to hold back his laughter.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this," Harry said, holding his hands up. "I think that you're both right, of course," Harry said with a smile. "I think you could learn to loosen up a little bit, Draco, but I also know that if you didn't make us get moving this morning, I would probably still be hiding under the blankets," Harry said with a grin.

"I believe that you each bring something to your relationship," Narcissa said, setting down her cup of tea. "I can not express how proud I am of the three of you," she said, looking at each boy in turn. Harry was practically beaming at her from the praise given, and Narcissa smiled back at him.

Lunch was served, and Harry let the conversation continue around him as he filled his plate. Much like he had done that morning, he made quick work of the food there, before helping himself to seconds.

"Maybe you should slow down a little bit," Blaise whispered as he leaned in close to Harry. "Wouldn't want you to outgrow your new robes too quickly, unless you really want to go on another shopping spree with Draco?" Blaise chuckled.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Blaise, his temper rising far quicker than it had in a long time. "I'm not going to get fat from having a second helping! I'm hungry, and in case you forgot I didn't eat much yesterday because I wasn't feeling good!" Harry huffed.

Draco and Narcissa blinked at Harry's sudden outburst, the former feeling the swell of Harry's temper through their bond. Neither of them had heard what Blaise had said to the smaller man and were rather taken aback by Harry's reaction.

"I never said you were getting fat," Blaise pointed out with a frown, "I just suggested that you might want to slow down a little."

"You said I was going to outgrow my new robes to quickly." Harry pushed his plate away, not really hungry any more with his anger burning under his skin.

"Harry, it was a joke," Blaise said, reaching out to brush his hand through Harry's hair, only to have his hand smacked away. "Harry," Blaise sighed, reaching out again to touch his smaller boyfriend.

"Don't touch me!" Harry snapped.

"I won't, if you calm down a little bit," Blaise said, worried that Harry's magic could get out of hand if Harry couldn't get a hold on his anger.

"No, I want to be angry right now," Harry said and he stood up from the table. he took a moment to look at Narcissa. "Please excuse me," he said politely as he could manage before he stormed out of the dining room.

"What was that about?" Draco asked with a frown as they watched Harry go, still feeling his boyfriend's anger through their bond, though it was mixed with sadness too. "That's the second time today that Harry has snapped at you," he pointed out.

"I'm not sure," Blaise said, looking concerned. "Maybe he is just stressed about tonight?" he suggested hopefully.

"Okay, but that doesn't account for the whole last month," Draco pointed out looking thoughtful. "And I get the feeling that there is something else bothering him," Draco said with a small sigh. Narcissa sat quietly in her seat watching as Blaise and Draco discussed what they should do, it was not her place to interfere with their relationship, which in some ways was still growing.

Though she could not be happier for her son, and the relationship he had with Blaise and Harry, she also felt a little sad for the three boys, who had been bonded at such a young age. In some ways they were closer to one another than any other people she knew, though at the same time, they had never truly had the chance to get to know one another.

"Mother, I am sorry for cutting our visit short," Draco said, Narcissa smiled at him, nodding her head in understanding.

"Go see to Harry," Narcissa said, standing to give her son a hug. "If there is anything I can do, please let me know," she said, before turning to give Blasie a hug as well.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Blaise smiled, returning the hug, before he hurried out of the dining room. Draco also thanked his mother, before following Blaise out. He wasn't worried that Harry was in danger, but he could feel his lover through their bond, and Harry was clearly very upset.

TBC

Well, I did it. I didn't think I would, I certainly had no official plans to continue this story. The first one left off in such a nice place and I thought that was the end. My muse and the plot bunnies thought otherwise, apparently there were a few loose ends that needed to be tied up which has spawned this sequel. I truly hope that everyone loves it as much as they did Unwanted Bonds! I do hope this one doesn't take me three years to finish though.


	2. Chapter 2

A huge thank you to my wonderful Bicky Monster!

Unbreakable Bonds

Chapter 2

Stepping out of the floo, Harry stumbled but caught himself before he could fall to the floor. He didn't know what had come over him. He had been so angry when leaving Malfoy manor, he hadn't even bothered to stop and pick up his new robes, heading straight home instead.

He stood there, in their sitting room, breathing deeply as the anger he had been feeling moments before seemed to just drain out of him, making way for guilt. He had known when he had snapped at Blaise, that there wasn't really anything to be so angry about. Being annoyed could have been justified, but Harry hadn't even been able to stay in the same room as Blaise anymore.

Letting out a small huff, Harry looked around the room. He couldn't stay in here, Blaise and Draco were sure to follow him shortly, and Harry wanted some time to himself before he faced his bondmates.

Harry left the sitting room, making his way upstairs, heading toward the small room he kept for himself. It was his own private sanctuary, when he got too stressed and couldn't handle being around people anymore. Opening the door and turning on the lights, Harry smiled as he looked around the room.

Shelves covered the walls, most of them already full with old toys and trinkets that he had found and fixed up over the years. It was a strange hobby, and one Harry was sure his lovers didn't fully understand. But this room, and everything in it, belonged to him and him alone. Having so few possessions while growing up, Harry had found that now that he was able to collect things, he had a really hard time letting them go.

Harry stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. Harry knew that a simple lock wouldn't keep either of his bondmates out, but it was a silent message to them that he just wanted to be left alone for a little while.

Harry made his way over to his work desk, sitting down and looking at the small assortment of parts he had laid out. He had found an old music box; a lot of the pieces had been broken, or missing, and the part that was actually supposed to play the music had been damaged. However, with a careful combination of magic and tinkering, Harry had been able to fix it so that it played the music properly again.

Picking up his tools, Harry started working on his latest project. He felt the familiar calm settle over him as he knew it would. He focused intently, pausing only when he heard a noise from downstairs. He listened closely for a moment just to make sure that it was in fact Blaise and Draco who had come home, and not anyone else.

"Harry?" The unmistakable sound of Draco's voice traveled through the house and Harry sighed, turning back to his work and ignoring his bondmate. They would find his locked door soon enough, and realise quickly that he wanted to be left alone.

It was only a couple minutes later when Harry was interrupted again by a knock on his door. He ignored it, but when the knock came again, Harry let out a long sigh and put his tools down.

"What?" he said irritably.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked, and Harry resisted the urge to throw something at the door.

"I'm fine," he said, knowing he sounded very unconvincing; though he decided that didn't really matter because Draco could probably feel quite easily that Harry was anything but okay at the moment.

"Harry," Draco said again, and Harry watched as the lock on his door opened itself. However, before the door was pushed open, Harry turned away again, picking up his tools and going back to work, not that he could see what he was doing through the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

Harry heard the door open and close and knew Draco was standing in the room with him now, but he still refused to look up at his blond lover. A small sigh and then footsteps; Harry tensed when he felt Draco rest a hand on his shoulder.

"The door was locked," was all Harry said, fiddling with one of the broken pieces on his current project.

"I know, but we don't have time for this today, Harry," Draco said. "And don't get upset for me saying that, you know what I mean," he added quickly when he felt the spike of hurt coming from Harry. "I hate it when you're upset enough to lock yourself in here. You know that Blaise didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," Harry sighed. "I've just been really stressed, and Blaise kind of pushed me over the edge."

"Yes, I talked to him about that already; he plans on apologising," Draco said, frowning when Harry gave a small shake of his head, letting out another sigh, and felt a small rise of annoyance coming from the younger man. "What?" Draco questioned, not sure what he had said this time.

"Nothing," Harry said, putting down his tools. "Did you pick my new robes up from the shop? Or do we still have to go get them?" Harry asked, turning to look up at Draco.

The blond man narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing that Harry was avoiding the issue, however Draco knew better than to push Harry to talk when it was clear he didn't want to. "No, I already got them for you, they're in our room," Draco said.

"Alright, just… can I have ten minutes in here alone?" Harry requested.

"Alright, ten minutes," Draco agreed, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Harry watched as his blond bondmate left the room, closing the door behind him. Harry knew he didn't HAVE to lock it again, that Draco would make good on his promise and leave him be. However, he still stood up and went over to lock the door again anyway, pressing his forehead against the cool wood.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes again and he wiped them away forcefully. "What is WRONG with me?" he asked himself, turning angrily away from the door and back over to his work desk.

-x

Draco had allowed Harry to have twenty minutes of alone time, before he came knocking on the door again. Harry wasn't sure he was ready to face the world again, but knew he couldn't continue hiding either. So mustering up his Gryffindor courage, he left his private room, and prepared himself for at least an hour of Draco brushing and fixing his hair before Harry would be allowed to get dressed in his new robes.

Harry was mostly quiet as Draco worked, and the blond didn't say much either. Harry kept glancing toward the bedroom door, half expecting to see Blaise, however the tan boy seemed to be making himself scarce at the moment.

"Is Blaise mad at me?" Harry finally asked, turning his head slightly to try and look at Draco. The blond sighed, grabbing Harry's head and forcing him to look forward again.

"No, Blaise isn't mad at you," Draco said, continuing to brush Harry's hair, adding some more potion to it before he brushed it in again.

"...are you mad at me?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Do I feel mad to you?" Draco questioned. Harry shook his head and Draco let out another sigh of annoyance. "Stop moving."

"Sorry… you just sound mad," Harry said. "You don't feel angry, so I know I'm just being silly about this, I've just been really stressed recently and I know I must be getting on your last nerves by now," Harry said.

"There are times that you do still annoy me, and I can't speak for Blaise but I'm sure there are times you annoy him too," Draco said moving to stand on the other side of Harry so that he could finish working with his hair. "However, that being said, I'm sure there are times that Blaise and I also annoy you."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that, and started to nod his head in confirmation to what Draco had just said, however he stopped when his blond lover cleared his throat. Harry smiled sheepishly and didn't move.

"I don't like being mad at either of you," Harry admitted.

"No one really likes being angry at the people they care about," Draco said. "We may be bonded, but life isn't going to be perfect all the time, the fact that we've reached a point that we can talk about things that are bothering us, that is a really good progress considering how our relationship originally started out." Draco stepped away from Harry to give him a critical look over.

"Not the best work I've done, but it is still passable." Draco said. "I'm going to go get myself ready to leave, why don't you get your robes on, and I'll meet you and Blaise downstairs when I'm finished."

Harry nodded. Standing from the chair he had been sat in, he turned toward the bed where his new dress robes had been laid out for him by Draco.

Harry decided to try the trousers on first, making sure that they actually fit this time, knowing that if they didn't Draco was going to have to find him another pair that would match the rest of his outfit. Thankfully there were no problems with his clothes this time, and Harry was able to get dressed. Making his way over to the full length that Draco insisted they keep in their bedroom. Harry stood in front of it and looked himself over.

Automatically Harry was able to pick out every flaw about himself; having never liked the way he looked, Harry could easily see a lot of things wrong. He knew a lot of it wasn't actually his fault, the Dursley's had done a lot of damage to him while he had still been growing, and even though the evidence of their abuse was fading, the scars were still there.

Turning around Harry looked at the back of him for a moment, letting out a small huff of disgust with himself he turned again to walk away from the mirror. Only to pause as his eyes caught sight of his slightly extended stomach, he had noticed it earlier too at the shop, and while he hadn't thought anything of it then, that had been before Blaise had called him out on how his eating habits had changed recently.

"Harry?"

Spinning away from the mirror quickly, Harry looked over toward the door frowning when he saw Blaise standing there. "What?" Harry asked tersely.

"Still mad at me I see," Blaise sighed stepping further into the room.

"No, not really," Harry said, giving Blaise a small smile when the tan man looked skeptical. "I'm really not, today has just been stressful and frustrating," Harry said.

"Yeah, I suppose, I just felt like I should apologise to you anyway," Blaise said, frowning when Harry held his hand up.

"Are you apologising because Draco is making you?" Harry questioned.

Blaise shook his head. "You should know by now that Draco can't make me do anything, I'm apologising because I really didn't mean to upset you today, you were already stressed and unhappy, and obviously my joke wasn't all that amusing," he said.

"No, I didn't find it very funny, but I shouldn't have gotten so upset over it. I've never let things like that bother me before…" Harry let out a long sigh. "I've really just been out of sorts recently. The sooner this party is over and done with, the happier I will be," Harry said.

Blaise nodded his understanding, moving closer to Harry, now that he was sure the smaller man wasn't going to hex him. Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry, smiling when his lover let out a content sigh before leaning further into the embrace.

Harry closed his eyes, resting his head against Blaise's shoulder, feeling his magic settle down as it always did when he was this close to Blaise.

"I really am sorry, Harry,' Blaise said.

"You're starting to sound like me," Harry smiled lifting his head so he could look at Blaise, leaning forward he pressed his lips against Blaise's in a brief kiss. "You're sorry for upsetting me, and I'm sorry for losing control of my temper, and taking it out on you."

"I vote we play hooky from this party and have wild makeup sex instead," Blaise said with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows. Harry laughed loudly, shaking his head and pulling away.

"As tempting as that is, I don't think we'd be able to convince Draco, even if we asked him to join us," Harry said.

"No, you wouldn't," Draco said, stepping out of the bathroom, dressed for the party. "Those robes fit you better?" Draco asked, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, they fit alright," Harry said. "Just as uncomfortable as any other formal robes I own, so let's go and get this party over with so I can come home and take them off."

"I second that, I too would like to get this party over with so that Harry can come home and take his clothes off," Blaise said, earning an eyeroll from Draco and an amused look from Harry.

-x

The three young men arrived at the party, and Harry looked around, picking out familiar faces in the already full room. "Okay, we're here, can we leave now?" Harry asked, smiling when Draco gave him a stern look. "You know I'm joking," Harry laughed. Leaning over he gave the blond man a quick kiss.

"Go, mingle, do whatever it is you like to do at these parties," Harry said.

"You two aren't going to go off and hide yourselves this time," Draco insisted. "One hour, just talk to some people, show your face so that people know you're here, then we can leave," Draco promised.

"Yes sir," Harry said in mock seriousness, giving Draco a salute. Harry watched the blond roll his eyes before Draco turned to wander off into the crowd of people.

"You're in a rather silly mood now," Blaise said.

"I'm in a better mood," Harry said, turning to look at his other bondmate. "Now that we're here, and Draco has given me a time limit, I'm going to make the best of it, then we can go home, do whatever we want."

"We could sneak off and do whatever we want here," Blaise said, laughing when Harry smacked him in the arm.

"Seriously, Blaise," Harry rolled his eyes. "You've had a one track mind recently."

"I haven't heard you or Draco complaining about it." Blaise shrugged unapologetically.

"I'll only complain when you decide that you can't keep your hands to yourself in public," Harry said, glancing to the side when he saw a couple people walk by, one of them he recognised as a reporter that had taken to following him around. "Now I suggest that we drop the subject before our sex life ends up on the front page of the daily prophet."

Blaise laughed again and nodded his agreement. "I'm sure while I would find it highly amusing, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Draco."

"Or your mother," Harry said and was pleased to see a blush lightly coloring Blaise's cheeks.

"Touche," Blaise smirked, reaching out he took Harry's hand. "Come on, let's go mingle," Blaise said, pulling Harry into the small crowd of people.

"Do we really have to?" Harry asked, but he allowed Blaise to lead him through the room regardless. Harry glanced around at the people; most of them he recognised from previous years, and others he knew because they were reporters that he had given interviews to in the past.

"Mr. Potter," Harry turned around to see who had called his name. Coming toward him was an elder gentleman who Harry had had the mispleasure of meeting at these parties every year.

"Mr. McLaggen," Harry said dryly.

"Please, we've known each other long enough, call me Tiberius," the man said.

"I'd rather not," Harry replied.

"Come now, my boy, there is no need to have such a sour mood, not that I blame you, these parties have gotten quite dull over the years," Tiberius said.

Harry knew that if he didn't make his escape now he would be stuck making idle talk with this man, who reminded Harry far to much of Cormac, with his broad shoulders, wiry brown hair, and the smug look that seemed to be permanently etched onto his face.

"First, I would like to point out that there is only one person in this universe who is allowed refer to me as 'my boy' and get away with it," Harry told the man, "and you, sir, are not him. Second, as much as I would love to stand here and talk about how much I hate this party, I do have a prior engagement, now if you excuse me," Harry said, turning away to find a grinning Blaise waiting for him.

"What are you grinning at?" Harry asked, moving to rejoin his tan lover.

"Nothing really, I just find it amusing to watch you go up against someone three times your size, and leave them gaping like a fish," Blaise laughed, glancing over his shoulder again to see if he could catch another glimpse of Tiberius.

"I just really don't like that man," Harry grumbled. "I tried to get along with him, but every time I look at him all I see is Cormac."

Blaise frowned looking at Harry in concern. "If it bothered you that much, we could have done something to keep him away."

"This is hopefully the last time I'm ever going to have to see him," Harry said. "If for some reason he continues bothering me, I'll be sure to let you and Draco know." Harry reassured him. "Now why don't you go get us a couple drinks?"

"And what are you going to do?" Blaise asked.

"Find someone who is tolerable to talk to I suppose," Harry said with a small sigh. Blaise leaned down pulling Harry into a quick kiss.

"Don't wander to far from this spot, I'll be back in five minutes," Blaise promised before hurrying off to where the mini bar was set up.

Harry remained where he was, though as five minutes passed and Blaise hadn't returned yet, Harry decided that he should go look for his tan lover, and perhaps rescue him from whatever conversation he had gotten dragged into.

Making his way through the crowd, trying to keep an eye out for Blaise, or even Draco, something that was difficult to do since Harry was probably one of the shortest people in the whole room.

"Mr. Potter, a moment of your time please?" someone said as they stepped right in front of Harry, stopping his progress through the group of people.

"Not right now, I'm looking for someone," Harry said, moving to walk around the man.

"Please, I just have a few questions for you, that's all, I won't take up much time, I promise," the man pleaded. And despite his better judgment Harry sighed, nodding his head once.

"Alright, two minutes, then I have to go," Harry agreed.

-x

Harry frowned as he stared at the reporter in front of him, silently wondering what had happened to the two minute limit he had given him. The man had been talking for nearly an hour, though Harry had mostly stopped listening to him long before now, more interested in scanning the room in search of either of his bondmates.

"So how was it?" the man asked and Harry blinked focusing on him once again.

"Sorry, what? I wasn't listening," Harry said, smiling as politely as he could.

"I was asking what it was like, when you finally killed Voldemort," the reporter asked, seeming annoyed that he had to repeat his question.

Harry frowned. "When did we get onto that topic?" he asked, wishing that he'd paid a bit more attention now.

"Have you truly not been listening to anything I was saying?" the reporter snapped.

"No, I really wasn't," Harry admitted, watching as the reporter glared at him before turning and storming away, muttering under his breath.

"Having fun?" A familiar voice reached his ears and Harry turned around quickly, grinning widely.

"Sirius!" Harry said, practically throwing himself at the older man, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I didn't know you were going to be here today," he said, looking up at him.

Sirius smiled, petting Harry's hair affectionately. "And miss such a wonderful and momentous occasion as 'Harry Potter Day'?" Sirius scoffed. "Never on your life."

Harry shook his head. "Don't say that too loud, there are far too many reporters here today. I'm already going to be on the front page with a headline of 'Boy Hero mentally unstable' or something ridiculous like that. I don't need your jokes on top of it."

"Someone's a little grouchy today," Sirius chuckled. "Though with good reason," he added quickly when Harry glared up at him.

"Really though, what are you doing here? Where's Remus? Is he here with you too?" Harry asked, looking around to see if he could spot the werewolf anywhere.

"I have ditched my babysitter for the day," Sirius said proudly and Harry shook his head, pulling back from his godfather. "And I am actually on duty right now, but when I saw you talking with that reporter I thought I'd swoop in and save my favorite godson."

"My hero," Harry said with a shake of his head. "So what did you do now that landed you on guard duty at such an important party?"

"You make it sound like this is some sort of punishment." Sirius frowned.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his godfather. "Isn't it?"

"For your information, I was hand picked by the Minister himself to come and make sure this party runs smoothly, at least that's what our boss said." Sirius shook his head. "Personally I think they're expecting some sort of attack today."

"I didn't hear anything about that," Harry frowned, scanning the room now for anyone who might be a possible threat. "You'd think if they were suspicious about that, they would have mentioned it to me."

Sirius shrugged, obviously not worried about it. "They're suspicious about it every year."

"But now that I'm looking, there are a lot more Aurors here than usual." Harry frowned as he spotted a few more aurors mingling around.

"And I think you're over thinking things again, Harry," Sirius said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I swear, Harry, sometimes you're worse than the paranoid old people that run this place." This earned him a small smile from Harry.

"Well, I've been told by multiple people that I'm very old for my age," Harry said, allowing his godfather to lead him through the crowd toward the refreshment table.

"And who told you this?" Sirius asked.

"Remus did, actually. Well, he didn't say I was old for my age, he said that it was a sad day for him when he realised that I had become more mature than you," Harry said, laughing at the look of false outraged shock that crossed Sirius' face.

"I don't believe it, my lover and my godson are conspiring against me. I see how it is," Sirius huffed and Harry laughed harder, shaking his head.

"Is Remus your lover? Have you two made that official yet?" Harry asked, grinning widely.

"When did you get to be such a brat?" Sirius shook his head, though Harry couldn't help but think that Sirius looked just a little bit pleased.

"I learned it from Draco," Harry told him smugly, grinning broadly.

"Fine, I see how it is." Sirius turned his nose up in the air. "Well, I must say I am fairly insulted that my fine teachings have gone to waste." Harry laughed again, uncaring of the fact that he and Sirius were gaining the attention of everyone around them, and even earning a few annoyed looks as they passed by.

"I wouldn't say they went to waste," Harry said, though before he could elaborate Sirius pulled him to a stop.

"Oops, looks like I'm in trouble," Sirius said. Harry looked at his godfather, then turned his attention in the direction that Sirius was staring to see Rufus Scrimgeour coming toward them.

"Oh, well, nice knowing you," Harry said, plastering a smile on his face as Scrimgeour reached them. "Hello, Boss," Harry greeted.

"Potter," Scrimgeour nodded toward him, then turned his sharp gaze onto Sirius. "Why are you not at your post, Black?" he asked.

"I thought I would be more effective if I were to mingle with the guests, try and see if anyone on the inside looked shifty, then I realised I was in a room with a lot of reporters, purebloods, and politicians," Sirius said.

"Back to work, now," Scrimgeour said, narrowing his eyes when Sirius saluted him.

"See ya around, Harry," Sirius said and hurried off.

"And you, Potter," Scrimgeour turned his stern look onto him.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm off duty today," Harry said, holding his hands up.

"This may be a required day off for you, but that does not give you the right to interfere with people who are here working," Scrimgeour hissed.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "You make it sound like I have the ability to tell my godfather what to do. You've worked with him far longer than I have, you out of anyone should know that Sirius is going to do whatever he wants to do, regardless of what anyone tells him."

Scrimgeour clenched his jaw as if trying to stop himself from saying what he really wanted to say. "I must get back to work," he ground out, and Harry waved him off almost cheerily, knowing that he was probably going to get an earful about this when he was back in work.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry's smile fell and he held back another long sigh. He was really beginning to hate the sound of his own name. "What?" he asked, turning to find out who he was going to have to entertain in conversation this time.

Harry had expected to see someone standing there, wanting an autograph, or wanting a picture, or perhaps another reporter wanting to ask him more questions that he didn't want to answer. What he was not expecting was to turn around and find a wand pointed directly at his chest.

Thinking back on this moment later, Harry was sure he could remember everything in slow motion. Right then, however, Harry had less then a second to process the situation; he was surrounded by people, if he moved and one of them got hit it would be his fault.

Moving on pure reflex alone, Harry ducked trying to move out of the way before the spell was fired off. His wand fell from his holster into his hand, and the shield went up. Surrounding himself and this man that Harry recognised as Marius McLaggen.

Trapping himself in a small space with the person currently attacking him might not have been the smartest move Harry had ever made, but his only thought was protecting the people in the room; it was his job as an auror. As usual, this quick move, to protect others instead of himself, cost him.

"Animam Dividunt!" Marius McLaggen shouted. Harry tried to roll out of the way from the spell that was being aimed at his chest, shooting his own stunner. Marius didn't even bother dodging it, didn't move out of the way as Harry's spell hit him at the same time his own unknown spell hit Harry in the arm.

Harry slowly sat up, gasping for breath; the shouts from people around him echoed in his ears. Eyes still wide and adrenaline pumping through his system now, as he stared at the man that was laying unconscious on the floor. The noise around him began fading in and out, just as black spots started appearing in his vision.

He'd been hit with an unknown spell, he didn't know what it was doing to him, but he felt something in his mind shift, something in his chest tightening. And then blackness slammed into him so suddenly, he didn't even have time to register the screams, the hands that caught him, or even the frantic worried voices of his bondmates and his godfather.

-x

Sirius caught Harry before he could hit the floor, aurors were setting up a barrier keeping everyone away while Sirius did a basic check on Harry before he could move him.

"Let me through!" Draco's voice could be heard over the crowd and Sirius glanced up toward where the blond man was standing, Blaise next to him.

"Let those two through, you idiots know who they are," Sirius snapped before turning his attention back toward Harry. His quick scan simply showed that Harry was alive, and in no immediate danger of dying if he was moved. That was enough to satisfy Sirius, who scooped Harry up in his arms and stood.

"What's wrong with him?" Draco asked, already pulling his own wand from his pocket.

"Not here," Sirius said, giving Draco a stern look just as there was the flash of a camera.

"He's my bondmate, and I'm a competent healer," Draco stated.

"No one is denying that, you are very good at your job, however everyone also knows that you are in a relationship with Harry," Sirius said.

"Enough, both of you," Blaise stepped in, looking at Sirius. "Is he okay?"

Sirius nodded once. "He is alive, and in no danger, but he needs to get to Saint Mungo's."

"Then let's take him there. His healer can check him over, and we can avoid more front page photos," Blaise said firmly, putting an end to the argument before it could start. "Draco, you are better with crowd control, you deal with this quickly so that the right information lands in the papers tomorrow, then meet us at Saint Mungo's," Blaise said.

Draco didn't look to happy about that, but nodded his head in agreement. The last thing they needed was for someone to jump to conclusions and announce that Harry Potter was at death's door.

TBC

So this chapter really just wanted to jump right into that plot :D which works for me! I have quite a few ideas for this story now, and I will be doing my best to make sure that this story is as fun as the first one was!


	3. Chapter 3

A huge thank you to my wonderful Bicky Monster for beta reading this for me! Hope everyone enjoys!

Unbreakable Bonds

Chapter 3

Even before he opened his eyes, Harry could tell that something was wrong. There was a dull throbbing in his head, and it was as though something heavy was pressing on his chest. Subconsciously he tried to reach out for Draco, through their bond, only he felt nothing except a startlingly empty void. An image flashed through his mind, Draco, bloody, bruised, his head turned at an awkward angle from a snapped neck, body propped up against the cold metal bars of a cell.

Harry screamed, eyes snapping open. He tried to sit up, only to find himself restrained. He was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling of an overly bright room. His eyes darted around, taking in the blurry outlines of people he didn't recognise. He was dimly aware that someone was trying to talk to him, however he couldn't register the actual words being said; the only thing his mind was occupied with was the fact that he was being restrained and that he was surrounded by people he didn't know.

"... let me go…" Harry rasped out, feeling the dangerous burning under his skin indicating that his magic was building up, ready to lash out. "Let me go!" he shrieked, trying to thrash against his bonds.

It had to be a dream, Harry knew it had to be. He could remember the seven years since, he remembered escaping that dreadful place, and the life he and his mates had built together, but with the remnants of the dream still clinging to his confused mind, and the vast void where his bond with Draco was supposed to be, it was hard to believe. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as he tried desperately to reach out through his bond, trying to find Draco. He needed that reassurance that his blond lover was alive.

But Harry felt nothing.

Panic and rage flowed through him, the likes of which he hadn't known since he had been trapped in Malfoy Manor; the fear he felt for his bondmates consumed him and he couldn't have stopped himself, even if he wanted to. His magic spiked and the spell holding him down was broken.

"Mr. Potter, please calm yourself!" someone said.

Harry snapped his head in the direction of the speaker. His magic lashed out, pushing everyone away from the bed he was currently on. He didn't bother to find his glasses, the only thought on his mind right now was to get out of here, find his bondmates, and discover why he couldn't feel Draco.

Stumbling toward the door, his head was still pounding, his magic burning, and his stomach protesting every movement he made. The door blew open before he had even reached it.

"Harry!" The familiar and startled voice of Blaise broke through the haze that was clouding Harry's mind. Strong arms wrapped around him and Harry practically collapsed against his bondmate. "Shh, you're okay, everything's okay, Harry," Blaise reassured him. Harry curled up against Blaise, clinging to his shirt as he waited for the burning to stop.

"What did you do to him?" Draco's furious voice reached his ears and Harry blinked, turning his head to see the blurry outline of his blond lover.

"Draco…" Harry's voice came out more as an odd whimper, and he shifted, reaching one hand out toward the blond man. Draco turned toward him, and though Harry couldn't see any details of his face, he could tell that Draco was giving him a reassuring smile. Draco took his hand, and continued holding it even as he turned away again.

"I'm still waiting for an answer. What did you people do to put him in such a state?" Draco demanded.

"With all due respect, we were just doing our job."

Harry looked in the direction of the unfamiliar voice and flinched away from the person he saw standing there.

"Blaise… glasses, I want… where are my glasses?" Harry asked, feeling his magic starting to spike again as he continued staring at the faceless blur before him.

"They're in the room, come on, let's sit you down before you fall down," Blaise said, easily leading Harry back into the room. Harry didn't resist, even though the last thing he wanted was to be back in the room he'd woken up in. He did, however, protest when Blaise started moving back toward the bed.

"No," Harry said, holding tighter onto Blaise.

"Harry, you're hardly standing on your own, and you just had a pretty bad panic attack," Blaise said. "You have to sit down."

"Then find a chair, not… not on the bed," Harry insisted.

"Harry-"

"They restrained me," Harry said quietly, and he felt Blaise tense in what he could only assume was anger. "I'm not sitting on that bed." Harry said stubbornly. Blaise thankfully didn't make him. He located Harry's glasses before leading him back out of the room, where Draco was still arguing with the healer.

"Draco, we're going home," Blaise said firmly, stopping the argument.

"You can not leave. Mr. Potter hasn't been cleared yet," the healer started to say but he stopped when Blaise gave him a cold look.

"Then we will bring him back to see his proper healer, not some incompetent fool that doesn't deem it important to read the files of the patients they are treating," Blaise snapped.

"Is there something I should know?" Draco asked, his own voice taking on an icy tone as he looked from Blaise, to Harry, then finally back to the healer.

"Something I will tell you when we get home," Blaise said. "Harry needs to rest, and he's not going to get it here." Blaise started leading Harry down through the hall toward where they could use the floo and go home.

Harry said nothing, though was thankful when Blaise passed him off to Draco and went through the floo first. Because even though it went unsaid, Harry knew that Blaise wanted to make sure Harry didn't hurt himself when he came through the floo on the other side, and usually had an easier time catching him than Draco did.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Draco asked once Blaise had gone through the floo.

"I will be," Harry admitted. "I just… I need some time to get my bearings back."

"When we get home, would you allow me to do a scan?" Draco requested, not trusting the healers that were currently there. However, he knew this wouldn't be happening the moment Harry turned to look up at him.

"No," Harry said sternly, his hold tightening around Draco. Harry knew his lover wanted to know for his own piece of mind, however Harry shook his head. "I'll contact my healer first thing in the morning, but I just… I don't want a healer right now, I just need to be with you and Blaise," Harry said as Draco led him into the floo.

Draco wanted to argue, he wanted to ensure that Harry was alright, but he couldn't bring himself to argue when Harry looks so very frail and shaken. He didn't need a scan to tell that something had seriously upset Harry and as they headed home together, Draco knew that had to be their priority.

-x

Within twenty minutes of being home Harry found himself snuggled up on the settee next to Blaise, teacup in hand, and Draco hovering nearby. Harry sipped slowly at his tea, sighing as he felt the effects of a calming draft. He glanced knowingly at Draco.

"I'm fine, you know," Harry said.

Draco gave him a skeptical look. "If you're going to block the bond from me, the least you can do is tell me the truth," the blond man insisted.

Harry frowned, tilting his head in confusion. "I'm not…" he trailed off, his frown deepening. He tried to feel out the bond like he usually did, however something was definitely wrong. Instead of feeling Draco on the other end, he felt nothing, the same empty void he had felt when he woke up in the hospital.

"Harry?" Draco said, moving closer and looking concerned.

"Sorry, I have a bit of a headache, and I think I'm still a little disoriented from that nightmare…" Harry explained, taking another sip of his spiked tea. He didn't want to worry Draco, because this wasn't the first time the bond had done something on its own.

Draco still didn't look convinced, however he let the topic drop, moving over to take the empty seat on Harry's other side. Once he was settled, he reached over and pulled Harry onto his lap, something that Harry allowed easily.

Once he was settled sitting sideways on Draco, his feet stretched out so they were resting on Blaise's lap, Harry laid his head down on Draco's shoulder and let out a contented sigh.

This was the scene that Sirius walked in on as he flooed into their living room. Harry blinked up at his godfather and sighed. "Please tell me you're not here on business," Harry said, closing his eyes again.

"Sorry, kiddo. If it helps any, this is nothing you have to get up for, I'm just here to check on you," Sirius said.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, keeping his eyes closed.

"You look it," Sirius said sarcastically, taking in Harry's pale complexion and tired eyes.

"Gee thanks, love you too," Harry smiled, cracking open an eye to look at Sirius. "I am fine though, just a little disoriented, and I have a headache," Harry said.

"Is that why they let you leave the hospital?" Sirius asked. "I stopped there first before coming over here. They said you just walked out."

Harry sighed softly, shifting around on Draco's lap so that he could lean over and put his teacup on the coffee table before he looked at Sirius again. "I would have stayed there if my usual healer wasn't on holiday; I'm not overly fond of the temporary replacement, so I came home," Harry explained.

"You haven't had a problem with the replacements before," Draco said, looking sceptical.

"That's because none of them have been stupid enough to use a restraining spell to keep me on the bed," Harry snapped.

Draco frowned. Blaise had explained to him briefly what had happened, and while that was enough to explain Harry's panic at the hospital, Draco felt as if there were more going on than Harry was admitting to.

"We could have found someone else, or we could have called your own healer back," Draco said worriedly. "If you think you should have remained at Saint Mungo's-"

"I don't," Harry cut him off, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, almost sounding resigned as he continued. "I was attacked, Draco, the last thing I want right now is to be poked and prodded by anyone. I feel fine, I am fine. And if it will truly make you feel better, I will contact Healer Eldon first thing in the morning."

"Alright, Harry," Blaise said before anyone else could reply.

Harry knew that Draco wanted to say more, and probably would have if it weren't for the look that Blaise gave him. Harry, however, ignored the silent argument going on between his two bondmates; leaning forward to take his cup of tea again, he snuggled back down on Draco's lap.

Sirius sighed. "Alright, Harry, but you're not coming to work tomorrow. Go see Healer Eldon, and take a couple days off," Sirius ordered.

"Is that an order from my superior? Or my Godfather?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Both," Sirius said.

"Then I suppose I have no choice but to follow those orders," Harry said, finishing his tea. "Though it's not like these two will let me get away with not going." Harry motioned toward Blaise and Draco. "Though if I'm missing work for this, you two can't skip work," Harry said, looking over to Blaise.

"Harry," Draco said with a small sigh. "Fine, but if Healer Eldon finds anything life threatening, you come find me immediately,"

Harry nodded his head in agreement, tilting his head to give Draco a kiss. It was at that moment that Sirius decided to excuse himself, telling Harry he would give him an update about what was happening regarding his attacker, once he was back at work in a couple days.

-x

As promised, the following morning Harry found himself sitting in a private examination room, waiting for Healer Eldon. The man had gone to retrieve the results of Harry's admission into the hospital the night before. Though Harry was sure that the healer from last night hadn't actually performed any scans, so there wouldn't be much information other than that Harry had been in the hospital and under the care of another healer, he still understood that Eldon had to check.

The door opened and Harry turned to look at his healer. "It seems you were correct," Eldon said as he closed the door behind him, looking at the file he had brought in with him, "they didn't have time to do a proper scan because it appears that your magic acted out, and even injured two of the nurses attending to you," he told him, coming to stand next to the examination table Harry was sitting on.

"My magic acted out because they had me restrained," Harry explained. "Or did they forget to put that in their report?" He wouldn't have put it past that healer to omit a few things.

Eldon looked down at the folder again and nodded his head. "There was a mention of that as well. I can assure you, that alone will ensure Healer Hampus will not be employed here much longer," Eldon said, setting the folder aside. "Now, shall we get down to the real reason for your visit. You were attacked at the Ministry party last night."

Harry nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes, I thought I had been hit by a spell, but I'm not suffering any side effects or a normal dark curse. I honestly didn't see any point of calling you back from holiday just for this, however Draco was insistent that I get a full scan done, and if I couldn't get to see you, he was going to perform the scan himself," Harry said.

Eldon chuckled. "You know, Harry, the rules only state that Mr. Malfoy can't be your personal healer, he is still allowed to perform checks on you; he is a highly qualified healer for how young he is."

"I know," Harry sighed. "I've never questioned Draco's abilities, it's just that sometimes Draco worries too much, and he isn't always able to separate himself from his work when it concerns either me or Blaise," Harry explained; though he had gone over this with Eldon before, he felt bad for disrupting his holiday.

"That is perfectly understandable, there are reasons why healers aren't allowed to have spouses or family members as their patients" Eldon explained as he removed his wand from his pocket. "Well, shall we get this over with and assure Mr. Malfoy that he had nothing to worry about?"

Harry nodded, sitting still as Healer Eldon moved his wand over Harry's body. Harry shivered as he felt the sensation of magic ghosting over him.

"...that's strange," Eldon said and Harry saw the man frown as he waved his wand again, performing the scan once more. "That is very strange," he said.

"Healer Eldon…" Harry said.

"I'm sorry, Harry." He smiled. "The good news is there are no traces of dark magic anywhere; whatever spell you thought you were hit with, either didn't hit you, or wasn't dark magic," Eldon said, though for some reason his words did nothing to reassure Harry.

"Then what was so strange about the scan?" Harry questioned.

"There was a very odd reading I got back from the scan, centering around your abdomen," Eldon explained.

Harry lifted his hand placing it on his stomach. He knew that he had been putting on weight, even his bondmates had noticed. But Harry had thought nothing of it, only now to find out that it was something he probably should have been worried about. "What kind of...odd reading?" Harry questioned, doing his best to ignore the strange fluttering in his stomach, telling himself it was just nerves.

"I won't know until I do a couple more scans, though I will also have to ask you a few personal questions," Eldon said.

"We've done personal questions before," Harry said. "You probably know more about my life than almost anyone else now, except Draco and Blaise."

"Yes, but this is on a topic that we have not discussed before," Eldon said. "Now I will have to ask you to remove your shirt so that I may have a look at your stomach."

Harry removed his shirt as he was instructed to do so, setting it aside before looking at Eldon. "I think you might want to know that you're really starting to scare me now, I'm already on edge from last night, and the only reason I'm doing this is because I trust you," Harry said sharply.

"I do not wish to alarm you, Harry," Eldon said, trying to keep his tone as comforting as he possibly could. "I simply want to be sure before I tell you what the first scan showed. Now if you can lay down, I will ask you questions as I do these next couple of scans."

Harry sighed and lifting himself up onto the table facing Eldon, his eyes tracking every move the healer made with his wand.

"Have you taken any potions recently? Ones that you have not gotten from myself?" Eldon asked.

"Draco gives me calming drafts sometimes, and he's the one that supplies our house with headache relievers," Harry explained

"Any prescription potions?" Eldon questioned.

"No," Harry said irritably, slapping Eldon's hand away when the man went to place his hand on Harry's stomach. "What is going on!" Harry snapped.

Eldon sighed taking a step away from Harry. "Your body is producing a high level of HCG, which should not be possible, unless you have taken certain potions, or have consulted a healer to help with this procedure," Eldon said and Harry looked even more confused. "It is a hormone that is made when a woman is pregnant, and in rare cases, with the help of potions, when a man is pregnant."

The anger slowly drained away from Harry's face his eyes widening slowly as what Healer Eldon just said started to sink in. Feeling the slight fluttering in his stomach again that Harry had brushed aside as nerves, or indigestion. His head snapped down to look at the bump that had been forming over the last couple months. "A… a baby?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I have done three separate scans and each one indicates that you, Mr. Potter, are in fact pregnant. I will just have to do the official pregnancy test so that I can add those results to your file…" Healer Eldon was still talking but the words were not longer registering to Harry. His focus was on the not so simple fact that he was being told he was pregnant.

This news was one shock too many to Harry's system, and he was very happy to have been sitting on the examination table at the time, because it meant he didn't have far to fall as his brain shut down in a dead faint.

-x

Harry hadn't been out long thanks to Healer Eldon, though the next hour went by in a complete haze. Harry could hardly recall anything Healer Eldon said after it was confirmed that Harry was in fact pregnant. Potions had been ruled out as a possible cause, as Eldon had tested for those, as well as spells and other magical means that would lead to him being pregnant.

The only conclusion that Healer Eldon could come to, was that Harry's current state was a result of the bond that he shared with Blaise and Draco. Which was a logical conclusion to come to, since Harry had never bothered to do much more research into the bond once they had discovered what it was.

It was one thing they had always meant to get back to, but with one thing and another it had always been pushed off to the side, until it just hadn't seemed necessary to do the research into it. However, Harry knew of one person who had started looking into it, and while she had never come to Harry with any findings, Harry knew that Hermione kept notes about everything she ever researched.

So with that in mind, and a new appointment card in hand where he would have to come back and see a specialist in a couple weeks, Harry left Saint Mungo's. He went straight to Fred and George's joke shop, or more specifically, to the flat above the shop where Hermione was currently living with Fred.

The joke shop was as busy as always, and on any other visit here Harry would have felt a small sense of pride in the fact that Fred and George had put the Triwizard Tournament money to good use. Today however, he felt a strange sense of numbness as he walked through the doors, and went straight up to the flat without greeting either Fred or George. In fact they were so busy that Harry was sure they hadn't even seen him come in.

The thought that Hermione might not even be home hadn't occurred to him, as he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. Harry knocked again, turning to look behind him, debating if he should go find Fred or George to let him in, when the door opened.

"Harry?" Hermione said. Harry turned back to face her, only to be pulled into a tight hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay! I heard what happened at the party last night!" she said. Harry sighed and leaned into the hug, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hermine, I really need to talk," Harry said softly. The bushy haired girl pulled back from the hug, a frown forming as she actually took in Harry's appearance.

"You look pale, are you okay?" she asked, pulling him into the flat, closing the door behind them as she ushered Harry over to the couch.

"I don't know… I don't know if I'm okay or not, I haven't really wrapped my head around the situation yet," Harry explained, though knew that he wasn't making much sense, due to the fact that Hermione didn't know all the details. Though he couldn't' seem to form the words, as if voicing them would make it all the more real.

He felt the fluttering in his stomach, and his hand slowly drifted to his slightly rounded belly. If Hermione noticed the movement she didn't say anything. "I'm…" Harry started to say but shook his head. "I think I'm going to be sick." He closed his eyes tightly.

"Should I call Draco? Or Blaise? Do you need a healer?" Hermione fretted.

Harry shook his head again. He knew that he would have to tell Blaise and Draco about this, there was no way he could keep it from them. However the only thought that kept going through his mind was that the bond was broken, baby or not, there was nothing to keep Draco and Blaise from leaving him now.

He felt something pressing against his lips, dimly recognising it as a potion vial Harry opened his mouth and allowed the calming draught to slide down his throat.

"Alright there, Harry?" Fred asked as Harry blinked up at the red-head.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Harry said, taking a deep breath to calm himself down further. His thoughts were still scrambled, but they were no longer as panic inducing as they were a moment ago.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded his head in confirmation.

"I will be, after I figure some things out," Harry sighed.

"What things?" Hermione questioned and Harry glanced at her, seeing the worried look she was giving him he let out another sigh.

"Do you still have that research you were doing into Signature Bondings?" Harry asked. Hermione's worried expression took on a hint of curiosity as she nodded, standing up and going over to the bookshelf she pulled down a small stack of papers, and a book.

"I never got far into it. Why, what's going on? Has something happened to the bond?" Hermione sat down and opened the book, along with the file that had her papers in it.

"Yes… and no, I don't know… I mean, I think this is something to do with the bond…" Harry closed his eyes. "I mean this must be something with the bond, there's no other explanation…"

"Maybe if you started with telling us what the problem is," Fred prompted.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and stood up he started pacing back and forth. "I'm pregnant," Harry said, the words sounding foreign even as he spoke them. "I don't understand, I don't get how this could even happen," Harry said, pausing to look at Hermione knowing she didn't have the answer either, but Harry knew that she would be able to help him figure it out. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"You see, Harry," Fred spoke up, apparently unable to hold his tongue for long, "when two people love each other very much..." This earned the red-head a smack from Hermione.

"That is not what he meant, Fred!" she said, rolling her eyes. "This is serious, and no time to be making jokes!".

"I was being as serious as my brain will allow me to be," Fred defended, then he looked back at Harry. "What I was saying is true though, you have a signature bond with Blaise and Draco, you three are soul mates. That kind of magic is rare. It is possible that the bond you share with those two is behind your ability to become pregnant," Fred said, earning a surprised look from Hermione.

"So...it was because of the bond?" Harry asked, his hand slowly moving to rest on his stomach.

"Either that, or Healer Eldon has a very strange sense of humor," Fred said, watching as Harry reached out for the nearest chair and sat down, his hand still on resting on his stomach.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, worried for her friend when she saw how pale Harry had gone.

"...I can't..." Harry said softly, lifting his gaze from his stomach to Hermione. He looked so lost and confused that Hermione couldn't stop herself from going over to him and pulling her friend into a hug. "Hermione… I can't… I don't… how am I going to do this?" Harry asked, his hands shaking as he wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione.

Fred watched the two of them silently, not really wanting to interrupt them, but Harry was going to need as much support as he could get. "You're not alone, Harry," Fred reminded him. "You've got me and Hermione, and Mum will be more than happy to help when she finds out the news," Fred said. "Not to mention you do have Draco and Blaise." Fred trailed off frowning as he thought for a moment. "They do know, don't they?" Fred asked.

Hermione pulled away from Harry looking down at her friend when he slowly let her go and looked away from her and Fred.

"...no...I just...I came straight here after the appointment with the healer," Harry admitted.

"Draco's going to be really worried," Hermione said. "You've been really worked up and stressed… I'm actually surprised that he hasn't come looking for you already," Hermione said.

"He's at work, he won't know anything is wrong," Harry said softly, not looking up at either of his friends. Something was wrong though, Harry knew it, other than his unexpected pregnancy, but he hadn't found the time to mention it to Draco, or Blaise, partly because Harry wanted to be sure before he worried other people for no reason. However, he had been trying to reach Draco through the bond all day, ever since the evening before really, and there was still nothing, just that empty void.

"He's not blocking the bond again is he?" Hermione asked angrily. It was common for Draco to partly block the bond he shared with Harry, but only when he was working, however, after the attack at the Ministry party, Hermione was sure that Draco would have kept the bond fully opened at all times, no matter what distractions it may cause.

"He can't block what's not there any more," Harry said, letting out a long sigh and standing up before Hermione could start asking questions. "It is getting late...I should head home before Blaise and Draco get home," Harry said.

"Harry, you can't just drop a bomb like that and run out of here," Fred exclaimed, stepping in front of the smaller man who stared up at him. "What do you mean that your bond isn't there any more? You can't break a bond like that."

"Someone managed to," Harry said, shaking his head. "Look, I shouldn't have said anything. Draco and I haven't even talked about it yet, please...let us work this out? Maybe it's not gone, maybe it is just being blocked... Either way, I can't feel him any more, and it's already making me feel out of sorts, even without being interrogated," Harry said, looking up at Fred and then giving a pleading look toward Hermione.

"Alright, but I am coming over tomorrow," Hermione said. "We can start figuring this out. We can even call Ron, he's become a pretty good curse breaker," she suggested, and Harry offered her a small smile before looking back up at Fred.

"Remember we're just a floo call away if you need us Harry," Fred offered and Harry smiled at him as well before heading toward the fireplace so that he could floo home.

He had an hour before either Blaise or Draco were due to be home, but he wanted that time to clear his head. It was too much to process though, he needed time; he would talk with Hermione the next day, and from there he would have to work out what he was going to tell his two bondmates about everything that he had discovered today.

TBC

And so here is chapter three, we are moving right along into the plot, poor Harry, there is so much more in store for you. With a happy ending of course!


	4. Chapter 4

So firstly I would like to thank my lovely wife Bicky Monster for beta-reading this for me. ^_^

Secondly, I would like to apologise for taking so long with this update, but life really got turned upside down for me in such a wonderful way. ^_^ I have now been married two and a half weeks, and as this year progresses, I hope to start having more regular updates, along with a couple new fics.

I also aim to have this fic done by the end of the year! So we'll see how that one goes for me! Enjoy the chapter!

Unbreakable Bonds

Chapter 4

Harry's mind was still going in circles as he stumbled through the floo, the events of the day feeling more like something out of a dream. Life had always had a way of throwing strange things at him, and Harry still wasn't sure how he was supposed to react to the news that he was pregnant.

Part of him was maybe a little happy that he was going to have a proper family, something that he had always dreamed about. But then there was the louder part of his brain that he had never quite been able to shut off, the one that reminded him that the bond was broken, that Blaise and Draco had the choice to leave him now.

Harry put a hand on his slightly rounded stomach. He still had no idea how he was going to explain either the bond or the pregnancy to either of his bondmates, but Harry didn't want to keep this from them for too long; a couple days while he got his own thoughts in order, and figured out the best way to tell them.

"Harry!"

Harry's head snapped up, looking in the direction of the doorway when he heard Draco. His blond bondmate hurried over and pulled him into a tight hug, Blaise not far behind.

"Uh… hi," Harry said, confused about the greeting. He turned his head to locate the clock. It was later than he thought it was, nearly four thirty in the evening, but it was still far too early for either of his lovers to be home.

"Why are you both here?" Harry asked.

"You've been missing for hours, and all you have to say is to ask why we're home?" Draco questioned, pulling back to look at Harry.

"I haven't been missing, I went to Saint Mungo's-"

"This morning!" Blaise snapped. "You left the same time we did this morning, and you're only just now getting back."

"Harry," Draco said slowly, "I went to the hospital. Healer Eldon said you left hours ago. Where were you?"

"I went to see Hermione. I knew you and Blaise weren't going to be home yet and I didn't want to be alone, so I went to visit Hermione," Harry said, feeling a little overwhelmed and emotional at being cornered and questioned by the two men he loved.

"Harry." A new, calmer voice joined them, and Harry looked once again toward the doorway, this time seeing Remus standing there.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking from one face to another. It was true he had been gone most of the day, but this wasn't the first time he had done this, but certainly the first time he had received such a worried welcome home.

"People have been looking for you all day, Harry," Remus said. "Sirius hasn't been able to tell me the details, but he was very adamant that you were found."

"I was at Saint Mungo's, then I went to see Hermione…" Harry said again, trailing off when the fireplace came to life behind him.

"Harry!" Sirius said loudly, pulling Harry away from Blaise and Draco, into a crushing hug of his own.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Harry asked. "Why is everyone so worried that I decided to go visit Hermione?"

"It's because we didn't know where you were," Sirius said.

"Okay, but I'm quite capable of taking care of myself," Harry said, pulling away from Sirius and looking up at his godfather, taking in the worried expression, and the shadows that lurked in his eyes that had been left there by his time in Azkaban. "Now please, what is going on?" Harry questioned again.

"We got a few answers out of Marius McLaggen, about why he attacked you," Sirius said. Harry waited for him to continue, frowning when his godfather remained silent.

"...Sirius?" Harry prompted, trying to stamp down on the worry rapidly growing in his mind.

"The interrogation has made things a bit... complicated," Sirius said, and Harry could tell that Sirius was choosing his words carefully, a good indication that things were probably worse that Harry might have originally thought.

"Stop trying to sugar coat it and just tell me!" Harry snapped in irritation. "Is it really that bad?"

Sirius let out a long sigh and nodded. "It's not life threateningly bad, but it's still fairly bad." Sirius said, looking around the room at the other three that were also waiting for answers. "Sorry you lot, but this is kind of...um, Ministry business now, could you maybe…."

"You might as well say it with us here, Harry will tell us after regardless," Draco pointed out.

"Draco, please?" Harry asked, turning to look at his blond bondmate. "I will tell you after, but I get the feeling that this is going to be something unpleasant enough, without an audience."

Blaise frowned, narrowing his eyes in the way he usually did when he was suspicious of something. "You'll talk to us after?" Blaise asked.

Harry nodded. "Of course," he promised, giving Blaise the best reassuring smile he could muster, and his two boyfriends reluctantly left the room, Remus flashing Harry a sympathetic smile before flooing home. Once they were alone, Harry turned back to his Godfather.

"Did you want to talk here? Or we can go upstairs to my room, less likely someone will eavesdrop on us there," Harry said.

Sirius shook his head. "No, here is good, I suppose it doesn't really matter if I tell you in private or not...I just know that Blaise and Draco are not going to be happy about this news." the older man said, looking sad and worried.

"...I take it I'm not going to like this either?" Harry guessed. "Should I sit down for it?" Harry didn't wait for an answer as he moved toward the settee, taking a seat, watching Sirius as the man started pacing the room.

"Marius was questioned using veritaserum," Sirius started as he continued his pacing.

"I had assumed they would do something like that, everyone wanted answers quickly," Harry said. "So, did he say why he attacked me?"

"He did," Sirius paused to look seriously at Harry. "He claims to have been put under the Imperius curse, ordered to attack you at the party last night."

Harry tensed, his mind already running down the list of known Death Eaters that were still free that would want to attack him. Though most of them had been laying low for years now, making it more likely that he had upset someone more recently.

"Did he tell you who? Is that why you're here? We're going on a man hunt… or are they insisting that I be put under protective custody until this person is caught?"

Sirius shook his head. "He told us who put him under the Imperius, but… we're not sure who we're looking for yet."

"I don't understand," Harry frowned.

"He accused you of using the Imperius curse on him," Sirius said.

Harry had prepared himself for bad news, had expected it, since today seemed to be the day for bad news, but nothing could have ever prepared him for that.

"Oh…" was all Harry could say for a long moment as his mind processed this new information. "So what happens now?" Harry eventually asked.

He knew the normal procedure for something like this; though he had never personally dealt with a 'rogue Auror' before, he knew how things were generally supposed to go. However, considering it was just Sirius here talking to him, and he hadn't been hunted down and dragged in for questioning, Harry could only assume that normal procedure was being ignored.

"Harry, you didn't do anything," Sirius said.

"I KNOW I didn't do anything!" Harry snapped. "But that's not going to change the fact that McLaggen was questioned under veritaserum! So, I'm asking you, Sirius, what happens now?"

Harry pushed all his other problems to the back of his mind for the moment, he couldn't worry about anything else right now, not until this new crisis was sorted out. Even the fact that he was pregnant wouldn't matter much if he was sent to Azkaban, as Harry was very sure that there was no possible way for the baby to survive such a dreadful place. Perhaps if he had been given more time to wrap his mind around the idea of being pregnant, the thought of possibly losing the baby would have been more upsetting to him.

"No one believes him, Harry," Sirius said, turning Harry's attention back to the problem at hand. "And I managed to talk them out of arresting you… for now, but uh… your wand," Sirius said slowly.

Harry nodded, removing his wand, holster and all, before handing it over to Sirius. "Did you want to do a body search too? Make sure I'm not carrying any spares?" Harry said testily.

"I know you're upset, Harry, I am too," Sirius said, taking the holster and wand almost reluctantly. "We'll sort this out, and until then you're just on suspension."

"That's it?" Harry asked, looking confused. He wasn't going to complain, but it seemed a little strange that there wasn't going to be more to it.

"Yeah, for now, unless something else comes up," Sirius sighed.

"Are you going to keep me updated about the investigation? Or will I just have to wait until I'm called for a trial or something?" Harry questioned with a huff.

Sirius gave Harry a disapproving look. "Harry, this attitude isn't going to help things, I'm not your enemy, so quit it," Sirius said a little more sternly than he had meant to, Harry lowered his head, taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

Harry knew he needed to calm down, even though the last twenty four hours had been really difficult, that didn't mean it was right, or fair, to be taking out his anger and frustration on his Godfather.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, opening his eyes to look at Sirius again. "It's just been a really stressful couple days… right now I could just use with a hot cup of tea, and a long bath."

Sirius smiled, reaching out and pulling Harry into a hug, one that Harry gratefully returned. "I promise to keep you up to date as best I can," Sirius said. "And I'll leave it up to you how much you want to tell Blaise and Draco."

"They're not going to be happy about this," Harry said, pulling away from Sirius. "Does Remus know?" Harry questioned, frowning when Sirius shook his head.

"No, it's a bit too close to the full moon right now. I'm not sure how much I should tell him just yet…" Sirius said.

"If you don't tell him, it will be worse when he does find out," Harry said patting Sirius' arm comfortingly, which made Sirius laugh.

"I thought I was supposed to be the adult here," Sirius said.

"In age only, I've been mentally older than you for a while now," Harry told him with a grin.

"Cheeky brat." Sirius rolled his eyes, but was grinning widely at Harry.

"Alright, I suppose I should get this over with," Harry said, taking a deep breath before he turned toward the kitchen where he knew his two bondmates would be.

"Indeed, better to just get it over with I suppose," Sirius said, following Harry. "By the way, did the doctor say anything today? About the curse you were hit with?"

Harry paused for a moment and glanced over at Sirius. "He doesn't know what spell I was hit with, but there weren't any side effects, so either it was a bogus spell that did nothing, or I did manage to block it…" Harry trailed off, feeling something twist in his gut at how easy he found it to lie to Sirius. However, Harry still felt as if he was doing the right thing; there was no point in telling anyone about the broken bond, or the baby, not until the mess with McLaggen was sorted.

"That sounds a bit… odd," Sirius said, looking skeptical.

Harry nodded. "He thought so too, I'm going back for another appointment next week, just so he can keep an eye on things for a little while." Harry explained, continuing on his way into the kitchen before Sirius could ask him anything else about it.

One problem at a time, Harry had decided, and he felt as if there was nothing he could do about the bond, or the baby, not until the possibility of a permanent trip to Azkaban was eliminated from his future.

-x

Two days had passed since Sirius' last visit, and Harry had practically been put under house arrest; two days where he had nothing to do but sit around and worry, while either Blaise or Draco hovered somewhere nearby; two days, and Harry was feeling suffocated, unable to do anything toward fixing any of his current problems.

Harry's declining mood wasn't helped at all by the fact that, despite them always being somewhere nearby, Blaise and Draco had been leaving Harry with his own thoughts, giving him the occasional reminder that they were there if he needed to talk.

Harry wanted to talk, wanted to tell them about the broken bond, tell them about the pregnancy, tell them how frightened he was that he would be sent to azkaban. However, everything felt so delicately balanced, and the possibility, however small, that Blaise and Draco would take their chance at freedom, to finally have the life they had been planning together all those years ago, that thought alone kept Harry from just blurting everything out. It was selfish of him, he knew that, and even the thought of going to Azkaban wasn't nearly as frightening as losing Blaise and Draco.

"That's it, I'm going to Hermione's," Harry announced suddenly, standing from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. They had just spent another meal in near silence, Harry stewing over what he should, or shouldn't tell his bondmates, while both Blaise and Draco sat across from him, clearly trying to think of a way they could help.

"Where did this sudden decision come from?" Blaise asked.

"The fact that I feel trapped in my own house right now. I need to get out, I need space to breathe and then maybe I can think of a way to fix what's going on," Harry said.

"If you wanted to go out, you should have said something," Draco said, standing from his own seat.

"I'm saying something now," Harry said. "I'm going to Hermione's and I'm going alone. I need some space right now." Harry knew that this was also unexpected as Blaise and Draco exchanged a look.

"Harry… Sirius said-"

"I KNOW what Sirius said!" Harry snapped. "And I'm going to be with Hermione, Fred and George will most likely be there too, so I don't need any more supervision than that." Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Look, I know you two want to help, I want your help too..."

"Then talk to us!" Draco pleaded. " Let us help you, Harry, we can figure this out together."

"I really don't know what you can do to help…" Harry admitted. "I want your help, I really do, I… I love you both, so much," Harry said, tears welling up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Knowing now why he was so emotional, going from angry to laughing to crying in the span of a few moments, it was because of the baby; however, this didn't make it any easier to deal with.

"Harry," Blaise said, standing and moving around the table to pull Harry into a hug. The smaller man fell against the strong chest, his shoulders shaking with suppressed tears, until he felt Draco hugging him from behind. Being sandwiched between the two people he loved most in the world had Harry falling apart, the stress from the last two days came pouring out of him as he clung to Blaise with one hand, while his other reached behind him, grabbing onto Draco.

"Shh, we've got you," Draco said, rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back, letting his distraught lover grip his hand tight enough to cut off circulation.

"I can't lose either of you!" Harry said suddenly, crying harder.

"I can't imagine anything that would make either of us leave you, Harry," Draco said confidently. "I mentally faced off against Voldemort for you, if that didn't scare me off, nothing will." Draco said, earning a weak chuckle from Harry.

"If you still want to go to Hermione's, we won't stop you," Blaise said. "You're clearly stressed, and if getting out of the house for a little while will help..." he trailed off as Harry lifted his head to look at him.

"Really?" Harry questioned, closing his eyes when Blaise lifted his hand to wipe away the stray tears.

"Really," Draco said. "On the one condition, that you allow one of us to take you over there. You don't have your wand right now, and I'd feel more relaxed if one of us saw you safely there, then someone can see you safely home."

"That's a fair deal," Harry said, sniffing softly, the last traces of his tears being brushed away. "I… I am sorry, about this, I've been really out of sorts recently…"

"We understand," Blaise reassured him, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry. "Come on now, let's get you over to Hermione's," Blaise said.

Harry nodded, and allowed himself to be led out of the kitchen and to the floo. He glanced over at Draco, the blond man standing in the doorway watching them, a worried and curious expression on his face.

"I'll see you later," Harry said.

Draco nodded. "I love you, Harry," the man said, and Harry smiled at him, and he hoped it didn't look as forced as it felt.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry said, turning toward the fire when Blaise threw the floo powder in, the flames turning green. The two of them stepped in, Blaise calling out their destination.

-x

Harry sat on Hermione's sofa, sipping at his tea and trying to ignore the disapproving look she was giving him. He didn't need to hear her lecture to feel any more guilty than he already did, but that didn't stop the looks.

"I will tell them, Hermione," Harry said.

"When?" she shot back. "Once you've fixed it? Harry, you three have been together long enough-"

"Because of the bond!" Harry interrupted her. "I… I know I should tell them about the bond being broken, and I will… but you know this stuff isn't easy for me, there are too many 'what if' factors…" Harry took a long sip of his tea, before setting the cup down.

"I can't tell you what to do in this situation, Harry," Hermione said sadly.

"I'm not asking you what I should do, I just, I need help with this Hermione, I need to know that there is a way to fix this bond," Harry insisted.

Hermione shook her head slowly. "We're not children anymore, I can't just drop everything in my life to run to the library. I'm sorry Harry, but I don't think I'm the person you need to be asking help from," Hermione said, standing from where she had been sat across from Harry. She went to the bookshelf and pulled down a couple books, and a large file.

"This is everything I've found giving details about the bond you share with Blaise and Draco. There may be something in here about fixing it, and these are the notes that I have already taken for you," Hermione said, putting them down on the coffee table in front of Harry.

"You're not going to help me with this anymore?" Harry asked, his voice taking on a hint of panic about the idea that Hermione was giving up on him.

"I will still be here if you need me, Harry." Hermione said quickly, sitting next to him. "But I really think that this is something you should get Blaise and Draco to help you with."

"But what if they…" Harry started to say, stopping when Hermione took his hand, holding it tightly.

"Then they will answer to me for hurting you," she said firmly. "If they, for whatever reason, decide to leave you, then they don't deserve you, or that baby you're carrying," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Harry in a hug.

"I really don't know what to do, Hermione… I can't just go home and just blurt out that the bond was broken, and that I'm pregnant… I… where do I even start?" Harry asked, pulling away and looking at Hermione.

"My suggestion is go to Saint Mungo's get a copy of your file about your pregnancy, sit down, and explain things to them." Hermione said.

Harry took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "You make it sound like it's so easy."

"You've been with them long enough, you should be able to talk to them about this." Hermione squeezed his hand. "The bond didn't change you three that much, and the fact that YOU still love them both, knowing the bond is broken, should be proof that they will still love you once they know too."

Harry smiled at her, before looking down at the file that had been placed in front of him. "I'm still not sure how to bring it up to them. Could I maybe leave these here for now?" He looked back at her. "Just until I've had the chance to talk to them…"

"Of course, I'll put them away, but I will expect you to come by and get them in a couple days, or I'll personally storm your house and drop them in your lap," Hermione threatened with a smile.

"I just want to break the news to them slowly… maybe I can start with the good news… about the baby first, and work my way up from there…" Harry said.

"I think that is a good idea, and the sooner you do that, the better," Hermione encouraged. "Though don't think I'm trying to throw you out, you're still welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Harry smiled gratefully at her, picked up his tea that had gone a bit cold now. "Maybe you could show me a bit of what you have found about the bond? Then I'll head over to Saint Mungo's before I go home."

Hermione nodded, pulling the file closer to them and flipped it open. Harry sat there, finishing his tea as Hermione started telling him about some key information she had discovered about the bond. A lot of the information seemed to be very out of date, since not a lot of people had a signature bond anymore; it was unclear about when such a bond started dying out, but what it did mean was that any real information on such a bond was really hard to come by.

-x

Harry nearly tripped as he came through the floo, the parchment with his pregnancy results clutched in one hand. "Stupid floo travel," Harry huffed as he straightened up and dusted the soot off himself before calling out to his bondmates. "I'm home."

Silence was his only greeting and Harry frowned.

"Draco?" he called again, heading toward the kitchen now to see if his blond lover was in there.

Finding another empty room Harry instinctively reached out through the bond to locate Draco, wincing when all he encountered was the same void that had been left behind after the bond had been broken. Sighing Harry turned away from the kitchen, heading upstairs to see if Draco was in his study, and to find out where Blaise might be hiding. A quick search of the house left a perplexed Harry wandering back into the kitchen, putting the parchment he was carrying on the table.

Harry was the only one home at the moment, and normally this wouldn't be something he would worry about, except with everything that had been going on, and the fact that he had been relieved of his wand a few days ago, coming home to an empty house put Harry on edge.

Harry made his way back downstairs, debating on going back over to Hermione's, or possibly going over to visit Remus for a little while. He had reached the bottom landing when the floo lit up green, however Harry felt the tingling in the wards; the person coming through was someone Harry knew, but they were not a regular visitor.

Standing in the doorway to the living room, Harry watched apprehensively as four Aurors, Proudfoot, Savage, Williamson, and the head of the Auror office, Scrimgeour, filed his living room, wands drawn and looking around as if they were expecting to be attacked.. Frowning Harry walked further into the room, stopping mid-step when he had four wands pointed at him.

"A paranoid person might feel a little ganged up on right about now," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter," Scrimgeour said, stepping forward, wand still pointed at him.

"That's my name, I suppose I can guess why the four of you are here," Harry said and was more than a little surprised at himself with how calm he sounded, when on the inside he was panicking and screaming.

"There's been another attack," Scrimgeour said. "Multiple eye-witnesses have placed you at the scene. You understand what this means."

"It means you're here to arrest me, and I'm going to be shipped off to Azkaban," Harry said.

"You seem awfully calm about all this," Williamson said as he studied Harry closely, and Harry knew why the man was being suspicious. It wasn't exactly normal for Harry to be standing there, looking as calm as he did while being put under arrest.

"I'm not calm, I believe I'm in shock," Harry said matter of factly. "You see, it's been a long day, and I don't think my brain can handle much more of everything going on."

"Explain," Scrimgeour said.

Harry sighed. "I have a piece of paper in my back pocket, I'm going to turn around and pull it out so you can see it," Harry said, waiting for his boss to give him the clear before doing just that.

Harry moved slowly, making sure that everyone could see that he was indeed just pulling out a piece of parchment, and not a concealed wand. Turning back around, Harry reached out to hand it over, and found his wrists being bound. He glared at Scrimgeour when the man took the parchment and opened it up.

It was at this moment that Sirius stumbled his way through the floo.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted, and then stopped short when he saw that the living room was already full. "Fuck…"

"You were ordered to stay in the office, Black," Scrimgeour said, narrowing his eyes at Sirius.

"Yes, but this is my godson, I'm not going to let you cart him off to that living hell the way you did me!" Sirius said. "There has got to be some explanation for these attacks that have been happening."

"There are eye-witnesses placing Potter at the scene, shooting curses at people. There are at least twenty five people who have been injured," Scrimgeour said.

"And I'm telling you, it wasn't Harry! He doesn't even have a wand!" Sirius said. "I turned it in days ago!" Sirius argued.

"Um… can someone please tell me what's going on?" Harry said. "I don't know what attacks you're even talking about. The only places I've been today were to see Hermione, then Saint Mungo's to get that parchment there," Harry explained, nodding toward the parchment that Scrimgeour was still holding.

Looking skeptically at Harry, Scrimgeour opened the parchment, and if possible he was looking even more angry. "What kind of joke is this?" he demanded.

"It's not a joke. If you don't believe me, you can go ask the healer, or bring in someone else to test me." Harry said, paying no attention to the fireplace coming to life again, or his two bondmates stepping into the room quickly, he kept eye contact with Scrimgeour as he spoke. "Anyone you get though will tell you the same thing that parchment says, I am pregnant."

-x

It had not been the way Harry had wanted to tell everyone, but with this bit of news Scrimgeour could not send Harry to Azkaban. However, Harry was still being placed under arrest, the only thing they needed to work out was where Harry would be placed until his trial.

Harry didn't much care about that at the moment, even though he knew he should. His main focus right now was Blaise and Draco. He really had had every intention of sitting them down today and telling them everything. However, thanks to perfect timing, they too knew about the pregnancy, and a quick scan from Draco had confirmed what the parchment already said.

The parchment in question was currently in Blaise's hand, the tan boy reading it once, looking at Harry, before looking at the parchment again, as if trying to understand what was written there.

Harry of course understood his reaction, he too had been in disbelief when the healer had first told him the results. Harry was sure his expression had been similar to the ones that Blaise and Draco currently had as they too stared at the parchment, trying to comprehend what it was they were reading.

"I still don't get it," Blaise said, lifting his gaze toward Harry. "How did this even happen?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder. "I think that talk is supposed to go something like, "when a man and a woman love each other very much"...but in this case, I think I can just blame you." Harry smiled, hoping his attempt at humor would lighten the mood a little. He was already stressed enough, and the last thing he could deal with was two hysterical lovers.

"Very funny, Harry," Blaise smirked. "But why blame just me?"

"Simple," Draco spoke up before Harry could answer. "Because you're a horny bastard, who, if we let you, I'm sure would have Harry and I parading around naked for your own personal pleasure," Draco said.

Blaise's smirk widened, looking Draco up and down slowly as if picturing the fantasy that Draco had just supplied. "Well, now that you mention it-"

"Stop right there, before you even ask, Harry and I are NOT going to be parading around naked for you!" Draco snapped. "Now, can we please get back on the right topic here and talk about our baby?" Draco said, the phrase sounding strange being said by him.

"Nope," Blaise said moving over to where Harry was standing, hands still in cuffs as the Aurors hadn't released him yet. Blaise moved behind Harry, wrapping his arms around him, his hands settling on Harry's stomach. "This is my baby, you can get your own," Blaise teased.

"Blaise, this is serious!" Draco hissed.

"Yes, it is, Harry's hands are bound, and he's still wearing far too many clothes," Blaise said, his gaze drifting toward the open door where Sirius was talking with the other Aurors. "Not to mention there are far too many people around, I don't perform well with an audience."

"Blaise," Draco said warningly.

"Draco… please don't be mad," Harry said.

"I'm not," Draco snapped. "I'm beyond mad Harry, you kept this from us."

"Draco-"

"Don't," Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry. "I don't want to hear an excuse! You hid this from us, is that why you closed the bond off? You were afraid I would find out?"

Harry thought he had been doing a good job holding himself together, sure he had freaked out under the threat of being carted off to Azkaban. However it was Draco's words that started the tears, the mention of the bond that Harry had been desperately trying to fix. Tears of anger, hurt, fear and pain flowed freely down his cheeks and he couldn't look at Draco anymore as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I didn't close the bond," Harry said softly.

"Are you suggesting that I did?" Draco sneered.

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, no, I'm… it's not closed… it's… the bond, our bond, it's… it's gone."

"What?" Draco asked, and Harry almost wished that his blond lover had continued yelling, had denied what Harry had just admitted.

"Our bond, it's been gone since the ministry party," Harry said. "I was trying to find out what happened. McLaggen, he hit me with a spell that night, and it did something to the bond, I talked to Hermione and she was looking into it for me, and I was going to fix it, but we haven't found anything yet and-"

"You told Granger? You could tell Granger that our bond is broken, you could go to HER for help, but you couldn't come to either of us?" Draco demanded.

Blaise said nothing. He could understand about Harry keeping the baby a secret, something like that would have come as a huge shock to him, and he most likely had to wrap his own mind around it and then find a way of bringing it up in conversation. However, the bond, one thing that literally tied them together, something they thought could never be broken, was gone, and Blaise wanted to know why Harry had kept that to himself.

"I was scared!" Harry said desperately, looking at Draco with wide pleading eyes, willing for him to understand. "I was terrified really, I didn't want to lose you! I love you, Draco, I love you more than ever, and I don't have the bond telling me how I feel about you, or how I feel about Blaise, I love both of you. I was afraid that if you knew…" Harry trailed off, still afraid that if he voiced his fears, that it would happen.

"You were afraid we would leave," Blaise finished for him watching as Harry nodded his head miserably.

"Why would you think that?" Draco questioned. "Do you really think I'm still that shallow? After seven years with me, living with me, sharing the same bed, do you really think I would just up and leave?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't think that!"

"Clearly you did! Why else would you be afraid of me leaving?" Draco shouted and Harry took a step back into Blaise. "I need some air," Draco hissed, turning away from Harry he strode toward the door. Harry hurried after him, his bound hands grabbing onto Draco's shirt.

"Draco, I'm sorry!" Harry said, stumbling when Draco ripped his shirt out of Harry's grasp. And then without another word, he was gone. Slowly Harry looked toward Blaise, wide green eyes locked onto sad violet ones.

"I'll try talking to him," Blaise said, and he too moved toward the door to follow after Draco.

Harry watched Blasie go; there had been no reassurance that he would be back, no goodbye either. And Harry was left standing alone in the room, his whole world had just shattered around him, he couldn't breath, his skin was burning, and he was alone, his stomach twisted painfully and Harry fell to his knees.

Screaming as loudly as he could Harry curled up around his stomach. He screamed again as the burning under his skin grew more intense, his fingers itching to scratch at his arms to make the burning stop. His stomach clenched painfully and he didn't even try and fight off the wave of nausea that suddenly hit him. In a moment Harry's stomach had emptied the pitiful lunch he had eaten that day. His stomach clenching painfully again, Harry coughed, curling up tighter around himself.

Someone was calling for the healer. Harry blinked slowly through his tears, gasping for air as his stomach continued trying to empty itself. Only this time Harry realised something was horribly wrong, there was blood. The burning that had been building under his skin had settled around his stomach and Harry's eyes widened, a new fear gripping his chest now. He had subconsciously turned his buildup of magic inward. His magic was killing his baby.

TBC

I'M SORRY! I really wish I could tell you what happens after this! Just keep in mind, as mean as I am, I do like happy endings!


	5. AN

Okay so first I would like to apologize for the lack of updates, as my life has been turned upside down this year. First with planning a wedding, and then being denied my Visa, so I have not been allowed to live with my wife at all since we've been married.

Second, I know that people are waiting for updates, and I understand that. But it doesn't help getting demands for updates, or receiving reviews that insinuate that I have stopped working on my fics. I AM still writing, but as I said, I have other more important things on my mind at the moment..

I am sorry if this seems a little short tempered. I'm not really angry, just a little hurt that I keep receiving these reviews, even though I try my best to keep people updated in my Author Notes. And I don't like being pushed to the point of having to post a whole new chapter, just to be heard.

So, I AM still writing, I am still working on every single fic that I have posted, some are taking priority over others. So I thank you for your patience, and understanding. And if you'd like to keep more up to date with any of my fics, I am more active on Facebook under Celtic Kitsune.


	6. Done

So I was in this for the long haul. I was going to stick this out as fanfiction dot net was the first home to my beloved stories. However after recently finding a sight called fanfiction hunt has been stealing my stories to host them on their sight (without my permission ) I have decided enough is enough, I'm not going to make it easy for them anymore.

So I am sorry to inform all of you that I will no longer be posting updates or new stories on this website You can still find all my work over on Archive of our own. And as always feel free to look me up on Facebook under Celtic Kitsine.

I love you all, and thank you for your support! I hope to see you on ao3.


End file.
